NICO!
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: Before the crazy demigod world Bianca and Nico got sucked into they had a pretty normal life. So this is a day in the life of Bianca and Nico!


**Who? - Nico POV**

**Where?- that boarding school Bianca and Nico were found in**

**When?- before they know about greek mythology and demigods**

**Why? because I felt like writing it!**

**Who does not own Percy Jackson? ME! **

**How? you read it and enjoy it and then review it **

**;)**

I was studying for my test.

At least thats what I wanted my sister, Bianca to think. She had literally dragged me outside of the dorms to make me study flashcards for my history test tomorrow.

I knew I was skimming the surface of failing most of my classes but that wasn't really the most important thing on my mind. School was stupid anyway.

There was a slight crunch of leaves behind me that made me jerk my head into my book and start highlighting random words. My heart speed up hoping I wouldn't get caught daydreaming.

When I didn't hear anything for a while I relaxed and pulled out my mythomagic figurines. It bothered me that I could never find that Hades figurine. It probably was my favorite because it was the one I didn't have, but I still wanted it.

I guess I was so entranced in the awesome world of mythomagic that I didn't notice Bianca standing behind me until she snatched up Poseidon and threw him on the ground.

"Nico!" she gave me an annoyed look, "You said that you would highlight this page before I got back with the soda!" she sounded about ready to explode.

"But I did!" I protested, "See all of the yellow marks?" I showed her my randomly highlighted page, praying she wouldn't check over it.

And of course she snatched it out of my trembling hands and read it with a serious face. Much too serious for a 14 year old.

"So the most important parts of this page were, "_reason for civil war success?" _and _"look at page 236 for more details?"_ she looked at me in a way that said, _I dare you to talk back._

I coughed nervously, "You never know what could be on the test."

Bianca angrily plopped on the grass, cracked open her soda and took a long sip.

"I just wish that you would take school more seriously. I mean, what if we get kicked out of here? then what? I know that you have problems with your dyslexia, but that means that you just have to work harder," she sounded just like a mom

"easier said than done," I grumbled picking grass form the ground and making a pile.

"Well I would know. I have it too so no excuses little bro."

"Why can't our lives be more exciting? All we do is eat, sleep and study. Why can't _we_ go on adventures?" I laid down on the grass in exasperation.

Bianca laughed, "Because we're students. What teenager goes on "adventures"?"

"I don't know." I answered shortly getting back up, "But don't you want to like,_ save the world_ one day?"

_"Save the world" _she said it like she it was some foreign language.

"well yeah! sounds fun doesn't it?"

She frowned, "Sounds dangerous."

I rolled my eyes, even in daydreams she was boring.

Bianca leaned over and ruffled my hair, "I wish I was like you. So bubbly and full of life."

I backed away to try and escape her touching my hair, but she caught me.

"I don't think I can even imagine you not always smiling and laughing. Promise me that you'll never lose that, ok?" she smiled

"Yes mommy" I replied in my best toddler voice.

Now she rolled her eyes but then caught sight of my history book and gasped, "We still need to study!"

she reached over to take it from the ground. she opened up to the chapter and scanned the page for a second, "Ok. So what was the general's name of the confederate army?"

My palms got sweaty all the sudden, "um... Mr. confederate?"

she sighed, "we have a _long_ way to go..."

**Sorry for the sucky ending but I wasn't sure how to end this story. And I think ( off the top of my head ) the actual correct answer to the history question is Robert E. Lee? I think... but if i'm wrong ya'll can correct me.**

**So if you liked this story then checkout my collection of one shots, "Moments in life"**

**I also have a "house of Hades" story you should check out!**

**If you liked it and want me to post more one-shots then REVIEW please! **

**Have a great night!**


End file.
